


Family

by Hvalross



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Accidental Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut, impulsive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvalross/pseuds/Hvalross
Summary: It's been over a year after the great calamity that reshaped the world. With growing children and a lonely heart, Kenmei decides to confront Judar about his absences. Judar x OC (Kenmei)





	1. The Babies

“Hey mama, what is all that?” 

Kenmei took a moment to glance down at the child beside her, watching as he peeked up over the edge of the table with curiosity. His messy flop of black hair hid his face from view, but she could only imagine the worried expression on his freckled face. With a smile, she ruffled his hair gently, gaining the attention of crimson eyes. “It’s just something for your dad, my baby. He’s working very hard today, so I thought that I would take him something nice.” Taking a moment to step away from the table, she came to sit on her knees to be more at the child’s height. “Are you ready to spend some time with Bo today, Junjie?” 

Squinting his eyes as his mother attempted to smooth out his hair into some form of controlled normalcy, Junjie nodded. “Yes! He said he was taking us into town today to do some shopping. He’s taking all of us?” As if on cue, the infant strapped to Kenmei’s back began to wiggle about in the sling. Kicking his legs and gurgling, the child seemed quite content in his place strapped to his mother's back,his head resting comfortably between her shoulder blades. With a smile, Kenmei nodded, adjusting the robes on the frail frame of Junjie’s body. “That’s right, all three of you.” 

The smile faded into a pout as he glanced nervously over to the right, as if fearing some monster. “But mama, Junii’s going to ruin it. She always does!” Kenmei sighed and stood back up, turning again to face the table. A medium sized wooden box sat in front of her, and she lifted off the lid, taking a moment to check the contents inside. “I know, baby. She can be a handful. But she’s been really good today, I think that it will be fine.” Her mind blocked out the whining of the child beside her as she observed the food inside the box, wanting to be quick so she could shut it. All of this would be pointless if she brought it to Judar cold. 

Inside was a variety of food from his favorite chef in the palace, all separated into sections and set up like an art piece. It was tempting enough that Kenmei wanted to dig in herself, but she was quick to shut the lid. Sitting it on a square piece of cloth, she brought all four corners in to the middle, tying it tightly so there was no chance of it opening and spilling out. Carefully, she placed it into a basket that had been set to the side, avoiding crushing another small white bag, a tea kettle, and two small cups. As she gently reorganized the items inside, she felt her face flush, hoping this wasn’t going to be a failure. 

Her mind was pulled back to the child beside her as he yanked at her robes, feeling a tugging at her heart at the frown on his face. “Mama, can’t I go with you to see him?” Kenmei stroked his hair gently, giving a small shake of her head. “I’m sorry, but I have to go see daddy by myself today. But don’t worry, since this is the first day he’s back, he’ll be home for a while.” Trying to cheer Junjie up, she playfully pinched his nose, forcing a giggle from him. “I bet he’ll play games with you tonight or tell you stories. What do you think about that?” 

A fearful look came over the young boy’s features, quickly shaking his head. “No! No stories! He told me scary ones last time, about monsters!” Kenmei couldn’t help but to laugh a bit at the expression on his face, turning to walk towards the living space of the room. “Aw, he didn’t mean for them to be scary, baby. Well… maybe a bit.” She mumbled that last part to herself, glancing around as she reached the children’s play area. Frowning, she grew a bit nervous that her daughter was not on the blankets. 

“Junii? You know you’re supposed to stay on the blankets.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she heard the malicious giggles from behind a divider on the far left of the room. There, she could see the small head peeking out at her from around the corner, eyes narrowed in mischief. With a sigh, Kenmei started to walk over towards her, smiling sweetly to try and keep her calm. “Junii, we have to get you ready to go see Bo. Don’t you want to see him?” Curiosity flashed over the crimson eyes, the small side ponytail bouncing a bit as the child prepared to flee. 

“Bo? Has candy?” She slowly peeked her head further around the divider, looking up at her mother as she arrived beside her. Still smiling, Kenmei knelt down, being cautious to not make any sudden moves. “He might. Want to go see him and find out?” After considering the thought with an expression that rivaled an intellectual’s level of concentration, the small girl nodded, holding her arms up. “Yes!” With an internal sigh of relief, Kenmei scooped up the child gently, holding her close to her chest as she stood. “He’s so excited to see you.” 

Fidgeting gently with the silver hoop earring that hung from Kenmei’s right ear, the small girl let out a yawn. Setting her down on a chair for a moment, Kenmei gathered the clothing she had discarded earlier, and redressed her. Junii allowed her to, only grumbling in annoyance as Kenmei pulled the little dress over her head. Once dressed and hair all fixed, she picked the child back up. “You’re all ready now.” She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the infant was fast asleep. “Junai is always the easiest, he never complains.” She tickled her daughter gently, forcing her to laugh and wiggle in her arms. “No!” 

Walking back towards the basket still in its resting place on the table, she smiled down at Junjie, who only shuffled nervously in his spot. As he did so, Kenmei noticed he was barefoot. “Baby, where are your shoes?” Junjie stuttered as he tried to pull his robes down a bit to cover his feet. “I-I didn’t want to wear them.” Kenmei moved Junii to rest on her right hip, holding her with one arm as she hooked her other under the handle of the basket. “You need your shoes, you can’t go to town barefoot. Please put them on.” 

With a defeated sigh, Junjie dragged himself over towards the door, flopping down to sit so he could pull on his shoes. “Daddy doesn’t wear shoes.” Kenmei felt her stomach clench a bit as she followed him to the door, standing in wait beside him. “Baby, that’s because daddy is a grown up. Once you’re older, you can go without shoes. But right now, you know you get sick easily and have to wear your shoes.” Junjie nodded as he stood, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yes, mama.” 

Sliding the door open, she waited for him to walk out. “Will you carry my wand for me?” Junjie took the silver staff beside the door carefully, leaving the room with it. “Yes, mama.” Kenmei frowned as she followed him out, sliding the door back shut behind her. She knew that she had hurt his feelings, but she was still too fearful of his bad health to let him go with no shoes anywhere outside of the palace. He was small and frail for being five years old, and having just gotten over a bad sickness, Kenmei’s anxiety was only heightened. 

She was glad her other two children were born with healthy immune systems, with Junii nearly three and Junai just a few months old. Neither of them had never gotten ill up to this point, and she knew that Junjie had deeper issues than just easily getting colds. Inside, she still blamed herself for his troubles, and she cursed herself for not being stronger while pregnant with him. If she had been able to take him to full term, he would probably be just as healthy as his siblings, and much happier. 

Following the boy down the hallway, she watched him as he fumbled with her staff. It was taller than him, and quite heavy, but he always enjoyed carrying it around. He had begun to show signs of being able to use magic the past couple of months, and since then he wanted nothing more than to have a staff of his own. Since his father’s was too large for him to even pick up, he had settled on Kenmei’s, and she didn’t mind in the slightest. It was quite adorable to her, to watch him carry it around and pretend like he was casting spells. 

“Tell me, Junjie.” Kenmei tried to pick a topic that would cheer him up. “What type of staff do you want?” Junjie looked up at the topaz jewels embedded in Kenmei’s wand, scrunching up his face in thought. “Uhmm… I think I want blue.” Smiling, Kenmei nodded. “Do you mean blue jewels or the staff to be blue?” Junjie laughed, shaking his head. “No, mama! The jewel!” Adjusting Junii on her hip, Kenmei giggled softly. “Oh, I see.” 

Soon, they made a left turn down a new hallway, and Kenmei had to squint a bit as the morning sun blinded her. She was silent as Junjie went on and on about exactly how he wanted his staff to look, listening with an absent mind. In truth, her thoughts were elsewhere, worrying about the contents in her basket. The porcelain of the cups and tea kettle clanked softly against each other with each step she took, the sound both pleasant and irritating to her racing mind. She prayed that her kind gesture would not be in vain. 

Before she knew it, they came upon a door at the servants quarters. With excitement, Junjie placed Kenmei’s wand tenderly on the floor before he knocked on the wood. “Bo! We’re here!” Junii began to wiggle in her mother’s arms, prompting Kenmei to place her down on the floor gently. “Bo! Here!” She attempted to copy her brother, waddling her way over to stand next to him. After a moment of shuffling, the door slid open slowly, revealing nothing but an empty entryway. Confused, both children stopped their bouncing, gazing inside with shock. 

Kenmei smiled as she could see Bo standing behind the door, waiting for the reaction. “Oh wow, a magic door.” She spoke with a teasing tone, setting the basket down beside her. Junjie looked back at her in worried confusion. “What do you mean, mama?” Not waiting for an answer, Junjie turned back around, beginning to take a step forward. “Hello-” He was interrupted by his own yelp as Bo jumped out into the open, startling both children enough to make them fall onto their backsides. 

Junii squealed loudly, flailing her arms as she fumbled herself back up to her feet. She ran towards the man, latching onto his leg, still screaming and screeching in excitement the entire time. Laughing, Bo squatted down to be at their height, and Junii instantly climbed up into his arms. “Ha! I got you both good!” Junjie pouted at him from his seat on the ground, his face flushed in his embarrassment. “That wasn’t funny!” Snickering, Bo stood, walking over and holding his free hand out to Junjie. “Oh come on, it was funny.” 

After glaring at his hand with defiance for a bit, Junjie gripped onto it. With ease, Bo pulled him up to his feet before ruffling his hair. “Don’t be such a grump, JJ. It’s been, like… two weeks since I’ve gotten to see you?” Junjie couldn’t keep his sour expression as his hair was tossed into his face, laughing. “Almost three!” Bo gasped in mock shock, looking down at Junii as she squealed and wiggled in his grip, trying to copy her brother once again. “Three!” Bo brought his free hand up, covering his eyes in shame. “Oh no! I’m such awful babysitter. Could you ever forgive me?” 

Kenmei smiled as she watched the interactions between this man and her two oldest children silently. He was a servant in the palace, specializing in child care for the higher ups that lived there.  Not serving any one family, he took jobs where he could, and they were sparse after the great calamity that happened over a year ago. The world was still not back in order, and the people of Kou found themselves struggling to find normalcy in life again. Kenmei had met Bo way back before then, however, when he worked for her close friend Sun Li. 

Her friendship with him didn’t truly start until Junjie was a year old, and Kenmei was struggling between work, motherhood and crippling depression from Judar’s loss. Bo was like a miracle in Kenmei’s eyes, and she knew she wouldn’t have been able to make it without his help. Even during the famine when Junii was born, he helped them without charge, allowing Kenmei to work and scrape what money she could for food. He was a gentle soul that could calm even the fussiest baby, and children were drawn to him like flies. 

Bo was a tall, well-built man who was actually a year younger than Kenmei, with messy jet black hair that he kept tied back. In fact, her mind had often made a connection to Judar’s appearance, but everything about Bo was the opposite of Judar. His eyes especially, which were the softest lavender eyes Kenmei had ever seen. She was glad her children had such a wonderful role model and friend, but there was a bit of sadness tugging at her mind with that thought. 

The children still seemed more comfortable around Bo than they did with Judar. Junai didn’t know the difference, and never cried no matter who touched him, but the two older children were having trouble adjusting. Though the battles had been over for a long time, Judar had still been forced into exploration of the new world, and he was gone for weeks at a time. When he was here, his status still pulled him into politics and the rebuilding of the empire, limiting his time with them. 

That was the whole point of all of this, was to get him alone for awhile and talk to him. He had just arrived early this morning, and she knew he would be in his study, which would be the perfect time to catch him. Thinking of this made her realize she was running out of time, and she started to remove the sling that kept Junai against her back. Piping in to interrupt Junjie’s exciting story about falling in mud, she took a few steps closer to them. “Well, here’s the little one. You’re sure it’s okay to take all three of them to town?” 

Ignoring her protest, Bo put Junii down and took the sling from Kenmei, wide smile on his face. “Yeah, of course! It’ll be good for all of us to get out of here for a while, huh?” The infant in the sling did not move or make a fuss, even as he was carefully hoisted onto Bo’s back. Junii whined and tugged at Bo’s pants, on the verge of tears. “Up! Candy!” Bo couldn’t help but laugh as he squatted down to pick her up, holding her with one arm against his side. “That’s all you care about? Candy? Well, we have to go to town to get some.” 

He reached behind him and slid the door to his room closed, turning his gaze to Junjie. “Ready, JJ?” Junjie nodded, but took a moment to reach his arms up towards Kenmei. “Bye, mama!” Heart fluttering, Kenmei knelt down to his height and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently. “Bye, my baby. I’ll see you in a few hours. Stay close to Bo, understand?” As she released him and stood back up, Junjie nodded, nearly hopping back over to Bo’s side. “Yes, mama!” Kenmei pulled a small pouch out of her robes, handing it out towards Bo. 

“Here’s your pay and a little extra for them if they want something. Junii’s been good, but she hasn’t had a nap, so I don’t know how long that will last.” She placed the pouch in his outstretched hand, and he chuckled behind the sound of clinking metal. “I can tell, she’s actually not screaming right now.” He placed the pouch in his pocket, before reaching up and pinching Junii on the cheek playfully. She squealed in laughter, trying to push his hand away. “No!” She shoved her head into his shoulder, trying to hide her face. Kenmei reached over and rubbed her back gently. “I’ll see you later baby, please be good.” 

Junii turned her head just enough to look at Kenmei, waving at her as she yawned. “Bye bye.” Kenmei turned her smile up towards Bo, and she couldn’t help but notice his face flush a bit as she did so. “Have a good time.” As if trying to hide some embarrassment, Bo was quick to bow his head and start off down the hall, waving towards Junjie to follow. “Yes, see you later, My Lady!” Kenmei huffed as she crossed her arms, watching Junjie jog to keep up with him. “I told you not to call me that!” After flashing a quick grin at her over his shoulder, he vanished with her children around the corner, leaving her alone in silence. 


	2. The Lover

With a sigh, she reached down and picked up her wand, sliding it between the thick sashes around her waist against her back. Once sure that it was in place, she picked up her basket once again, frowning as she looked down at the cloth wrapped box. Feeling as if she had been set back, she quickly took off down the hall, careful of the contents in her basket. Thankfully, Judar’s study wasn’t far, and she arrived to the shut door within a few minutes. 

She stopped at the door, finding it ominous in her nervous state. Taking in a few deep breaths, she held the basket with one hand, bringing the other up to knock lightly on the door. The response was one that she had grown familiar with, the sound of an irritated grunt in recognition of the knock. Timidly, Kenmei slid the door open a bit, peering inside through the crack she had made. Her eyes landed on her love immediately, her stomach fluttering violently just from the sight of him. 

After all this time, she still found herself falling in love with him over and over every time she laid eyes on him. The feeling was always intensified after he had been gone, and since a few weeks had passed, she nearly felt as if she were going to explode with emotion. He stood beside a bookshelf, a scroll open in his hands, one end resting on the floor as he read the contents. The shine from the gold trim of his red robe nearly blinded her as he shifted position a bit, his shoulder settling into the sunlight. 

Kenmei still found the fact that he wore a robe to be quite odd, as he typically rejected the Kou fashion with fervor.  _ It’s a stupid symbol of status _ , he had told her once.  _ They talked me into it, since the Empire is coming back together, I should wear something that shows it. I don’t really get it, but if it will stop them from nagging me, then whatever.  _

It was tied around his waist with a black sash, and the sleeves were made to stop at his elbows, revealing his golden arm bands. He still wore the one around his neck as well, though it was mostly hidden in the back by the collar of the robe. That was one fashion item that she wished he would abandon. She hated those things, but he liked them a lot, so she had no say in the matter. Of course, she had made her opinion known, but it was blown aside by Judar snapping at her about how she wore granny clothes. That had put her into a state of fashion distress, which was, of course, much to Judar’s amusement. 

He still wore his black pants, though they were a more high waisted style to support the sash around his waist. The robe was kept open to reveal his torso, and he still wore the small back top on his chest. The only thing he had really done was swap the white shoulder cloth for the robe, but Kenmei found the change to be quite drastic for him. Still, she approved of it, and she found it made him seem very royal, even for such a simple robe as the one he chose. His hair was as it always was, though Kenmei thought that it had really grown recently, as it almost trailed the floor, even when braided. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pulled her mind away from admiring him to the task at hand, sliding the door more open so she could come through. After shutting it behind her, she gave a small cough, both to clear her throat and gain his attention. A flash of irritation came over Judar’s expression as his reading was interrupted, though it immediately faded into surprise when his eyes landed on her. A small grin came across his lips as he began to roll up the scroll, turning more to face her. “Mei! This is a surprise.” Kenmei felt her face flush at the pleasant greeting, heading over towards a table that sat in the middle of the room. “I heard you got back this morning, so I wanted to come see you.” 

She barely got the basket placed on the table before she was suddenly in his embrace. Her chest pulled into his, Kenmei instinctively brought her arms up around his neck, feeling her stomach bubble in excitement at his touch. Judar moved one arm around her to keep her snug against him, while his other hand rested against the back of her head. He stroked her hair gently as he kept his face hidden in the nape of her neck, and Kenmei felt herself swell with affection. “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you very much.” 

Judar nodded, kissing the skin of her neck softly before he released her, standing up straight as she followed his example. “I’m glad to be back, too. I hate going on those stupid fucking trips.” His calm expression was replaced by an irritated scowl, looking over towards his staff resting against the wall. “And so soon after our wedding, too. I’m still pretty pissed about that.” Kenmei brought her hands up to rest on his cheeks gently, pulling his attention back down to her and calming his frustration. “It’s okay. You’re back now. For a while, right?” 

Pulling her back against him, Kenmei was prompted to lay her head on his chest, smiling as she felt his head rest onto hers. “Yeah, Mei, for a while. At least, that’s what they said. If that shorty throws another random trip on me, I’m going to lose my shit.” Kenmei put her arms around him, stroking his back gently. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t and enjoy the time you’re here…” 

Judar’s grip tightened on her for a moment before he released her once again, moving his hands to rest on her hips. “How are they?” 

Kenmei looked up at him, smile growing at the mention of their children. “They’re great. Bo has them in town right now so I could be alone with you for a bit.” The mention of the man made Judar grimace and he turned away, heading over towards the table to inspect the basket. “Yeesh… That guy, huh? I don’t like him.” As he began to poke around inside, Kenmei quickly came over, gently smacking his hands away. “Don’t just dig around in there! I’ll get it out for you! And why? He’s been a great help.” Kenmei began to take out the contents of the basket, starting with the tea kettle and cups. 

With a huff at being pushed away, Judar flopped to sit into a chair. Elbow resting on the table, he leaned his head onto his hand, watching her curiously. “Because he’s into you. He gives me this look all the time, like he’s pissed I keep coming back. I think you were leading him on while I was in the dark continent.” He reached over with his free hand and gave her backside a pinch, forcing a yelp from her lips and another smack to his hand. Her face flushed, she glared down at him, fumbling with one of the porcelain cups and almost dropping it. “N-No I was not! I never got over you, why would I show interest in another man?” 

Judar snickered at her reaction, reaching over to grab one of the cups to inspect it closer. “He didn’t know that. I don’t think he’s trying anymore, but I assume he was at some point. I’m just waiting for the moment when I have to tell him off.” Kenmei rolled her eyes, pulling her staff out from the sashes that held it against her back. “You’ll do no such thing. And stop touching everything!” She snatched the cup back from him, placing it with the other. Judar glowered at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. “Well, I want to know what all of this is for!”

Kenmei felt the heat return to her cheeks as she pulled out the box, still wrapped in the cloth. Having not noticed it before, Judar was hit with the scent of food as it was placed before him, his expression instantly brightening in curiosity. “Food?” As he began to untie the knot, he looked back up at her with another grimace. “You didn’t cook it, right?” Kenmei only gave him a sideways glance, cheeks red as she fumbled with the small white bag in her hands. “N-no! But I had it special made, by your favorite chef.” His excitement obvious at these words, he tossed all four corners of the cloth back before lifting off the lid of the box. 

His eyes widened as he looked over the contents in the box, and Kenmei was glad to see that it was still steaming. “Holy shit, Mei! This is all the good stuff! How did you talk them into this?” Kenmei smiled, pouring some of the tea leaves in the white bag into the teapot. “I didn’t exactly have to talk them into anything, I just ordered it.” Judar’s eyes moved to what she was doing, leaning in a bit closer to look. “And what’s that?” 

Kenmei closed the teapot and sat the small bag aside, grabbing her staff. With a small wave of the jewel over the table and the activity of rukh around it, steam began to rise out of the spout of the teapot, along with the sound of lightly boiling water. “This I did make… but you have to try it once it’s done.” Judar narrowed his eyes up at her for a moment before he went back to his food. “I’m scared, it might poison me. Ouch!” Kenmei pulled her wand back to herself after lightly smacking him on the head with the end of it, glaring down at him as he reached up to rub the sore skin. 

“You take that back! I’ve tried it already, it’s delicious. And besides, Junjie helped pick some stuff for it.” Kenmei placed her wand back on the table, not noticing Judar’s glare soften before he turned back to the food. “Okay, okay…” He picked up the chopsticks provided in the box, making some snide comment about how even they were fancy before he began to eat. The speed at which he scarfed it down only confirmed Kenmei’s suspicions that he would be hungry. On these trips, he never ate well, and always returned starving and begging for the comforts of royal living. 

“So,” Kenmei spoke as she sat, watching the steam come out of the teapot. “How was the trip this time?” Judar swallowed the food in his mouth, though only shoved more inside as he spoke. “Shitty. We spent most of the time going back and forth in this one hole in the world, because it kept taking us different places! It made me sick and dizzy, I fucking hated it.” Noticing his hands were already filthy, Kenmei grabbed a cloth out of the basket and handed it to him. He took it with a small nod in thanks, wiping his hands and mouth with it. “I still don’t really know why they think they need me. I’d rather be home.” 

Kenmei nodded, giving a small sigh as she leaned back in her chair. “I’d rather you be home as well. Perhaps soon…” Judar looked over at her as he heard her voice taper off, immediately noticing the sadness in her eyes as she watched the teapot. Frowning, he nudged her with his elbow gently. “Mei? Don’t get all sad on me now.” Kenmei glanced at him for a moment before she sighed, reaching up to move some hair out of her face. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be. Just the thought of you gone for so long is a sad situation, you know?” She grabbed the last cloth out of the basket and used it to lift off the lid of the teapot, leaning over it to check the inside. 

The aroma of the peach tea was beginning to fill the room, and Judar became more interested in the tea than the remainder of his food. “That smells amazing! You made it?” Kenmei nodded, pouring it into the cups once she was satisfied that it was properly steeped. “I put the ingredients together to make a unique tea. I had planned on surprising you with it tonight, but… I thought with lunch it would be good.” Judar scooted his chair closer to her, watching closely as the hot tea filled the cup, surprised at how sweet it smelled. 

“The smell kind of reminds me of like… a candy? It seems sweet even without anything added to it.” Judar picked up the cup, though Kenmei paid his actions no mind, pouring more into the other cup. “I knew you liked your tea sweet, so I-” She was interrupted by a sharp yelp and the table clattering as Judar slammed the cup back down onto it, making her nearly drop the teapot. 

“What the heck-” She gasped as she looked at him, noticing him holding his hand over his mouth with a pained expression. Placing the teapot down, she moved over to him. “Judar, what happened?” Shaking his head rapidly, his face was flushed with either embarrassment or pain, avoiding looking at her. He spoke behind his hand, but she couldn’t understand, timidly reaching a hand towards his face. “Judar, I could understand you.” 

Reluctantly, Judar removed his hand from over his mouth, speaking short and snappy, as if it pained him to talk. “It’s fucking hot!” Kenmei gently moved her hands to his cheeks, feeling pity on him even though he did something so stupid. The fact that she was still so sympathetic and worried when he did stupid things baffled him, though her anger usually came after she took care of him. 

“Well of course it’s hot, Judar, it just finished boiling. Here-” Rukh began to flutter around them as she began some simple healing magic, leaning her forehead on his. Judar avoided looking at her in shame for a moment until the warmth of her healing flooded his body, moving his gaze to lock with hers. It calmed him and filled him with a deep affection for her. Even with all of his experience and knowledge with magic, he had never felt it create such a deep connection with someone, and he always wondered why it only happened with her. He had been healed by plenty of other magician’s before, but nothing compared to the sensation of bliss he felt when it was Kenmei doing the healing. Logically, he knew that it had to stem from their relationship, but he remembered clearly that it was the same even before they became romantically involved. 

Judar had missed it. Not just from these past few weeks being gone, but he was still missing it from being away from her for three years. Now, her body so close and lips within reach, he couldn’t contain himself. He tilted his head up to catch her lips, surprising Kenmei enough to force a small gasp from her. She returned it without hesitation, however, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the feeling of his hands moving to rest on her thighs. This was to be expected, as he always got mushy and affectionate during or after a healing of any sort. Still, she was glad for it, as she had missed his touch. When he was home, they rarely got time to be alone where they weren’t both completely exhausted, so moments like this were rare. 

Kenmei could tell he was thinking the same way as his hands began to move up her legs, the kiss releasing for a moment as he looked up at her. “How long do we have?” 


End file.
